Neji Writes An Essay
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: "He had no idea how he got put into a lower class when he could do calculus." AU! Neji/Tenten


_**I do not own Naruto. **_

Neji Hyuga, resident prodigy of the Hyuga clan, was stuck on writing homework. Not just any homework, it was a creative writing assignment for his eleventh grade Geometry class. He had no idea how he got put into a lower class when he could do calculus. So here he was, in a 10th grade class, being forced to write an essay given by an ugly teacher (his real teacher was out that day). Then, a brilliant idea struck him so he began to write this essay:

_A Boy Named Ross_

_By Neji Hyuga_

_A few years back, probably about eight or so, there was a boy named Ross Evans. Ross was a good boy, always did as he was told the first time. He would always respect his elders, his parents and the environment. But there would come a time when Ross would hardly ever do anything related to that ever again._

_Our story now takes place in present day Osaka, Japan, where Ross lives. He had been moving from place to place, not because he was a bad boy, but because his father was a military official, currently stationed in a nearby Air Force base. It seemed for Ross that every angle of his life was surrounded by the military. No matter where he went, he always found himself walking in a straight line with his fellow cadets at some military academy. It had been that way since he was five years old. His father told him early in life that he "was going straight to become a military official like your old man"._

_Well, Ross was now thirteen years old and could not even give a hypothesis about how he really wanted to live his life. He wanted to make an impact on the world, not as a military official, but as himself. He did not want everything in his life planned, even the conclusion. Ross could tell he was coming to an intersection in his life. At last, a chance for him to make his own decisions._

_One day about a week later, Ross was seen walking casually across the academy grounds when he suddenly made a right turn and ran up to a tree, and began climbing. When he finally reached close to the top, he looked at the plane stretched out before him. He saw many things that were usual for him to see and some that were not. The things that he saw as unusual, he took a closer look at them. He saw that the trees in the distance were supplementary to one another, making a dense forest. He also saw how the sun is complementary to the moon, making night and day. These were two things that he had never noticed before because he was normally in bed by eight pm. That was when he made his decision. He climbed down the tree and ran towards the academy gates. By doing this he was said good bye to the military life and hello to his free spirit while running into the blood red sunset._

_Six years later, Ross Evans would be seen walking down the hallways of his last military academy in search of his father. He had a lot of explaining to do. When he finally found the door that said "Commander Evans" he opened the door, went in and sat down. When asked, Ross provided a six year long explanation as to why he ran away from the academy. When he finally finished, his father got up, walked over to where his son was sitting, and hugged him. His first fatherly words to Ross were, "I am so proud that you made your own way in life."_

When he was finally done it was fifteen minutes until the end of the period. So he decided to write to his girlfriend, Tenten.

_Hey Tenten,_

_How's it going? Listen, I know you're mad about me being put into a class lower than what I should be. Anyway, how about we meet later on at the library? I think that we could get some alone time together._

_See you later_

_Neji_

After that was finished, the period was over. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door, hoping for a brighter, sunnier day tomorrow.

_**AN: I originally wrote the story within this one-shot when I was a Sophomore in high school. It was a small project for a grade in my Geometry class. Don't ask me why, because even now, 3 years later, I have no clue.**_


End file.
